


Live

by syIvester



Category: OpTic Gaming, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, I love him, bless up this man is fucking GORGEOUS, he's like alone but not do you get what i'm saying here, sorta a public blow job idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's streaming on Twitch but you're feeling a little bit steamy just sitting there, watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man to death, legitimately. He is the most Gorgeous™ Call of Duty player. Enjoy xx

You listened intently as Matt called out things to Ian, Damon, and Seth quietly. In OpTic, Matt was the more mysterious and calm one, which made you want to get to know him more when you first met him. 

But sometimes listening to him on stream really just turned you on. Just imagine, if you had the position to go over and just fuck him senseless, I'm sure you would be stripping nude by now.

So you get up. And you sneak over, trying not to be caught in the camera's view, and getting on your knees under the desk was going to be hard. But you manage anyway.

He looks down and gives you a condesending look, as if he's telling you to leave. Obviously he doesn't see what you're about to do to him, or else he would be giving you a different face. Matt continues, and you reach your hand up and start palming him from his sweats, making him tense and sit up straighter.

Matt coughs, and you stifle a laugh as you know that he feels amazing right now because of you, and he has to hide that to keep going on stream. You could feel his cock getting harder and harder, and soon enough you pull his sweats down slowly, making him adjust in his seat.

His boner is obvious now, and through his blue plaid boxers you could see a precum stain. You admired for a bit and pulled those down too, letting his dick out and you swear you heard him let out a moan, but you were sure when you went down.

You were honestly shocked when he didn't just end the stream right then and there to fuck you until you've 'learned your lesson'. His chat was probably wild as hell, and you didn't care because you kept on sucking. And you slowed down with every movement just to pain him.

"Uhhh, yeah.. thank you to HarveyJack to, I mean for, subscribing.." He faltered at the end, and you knew you were getting the job done. "And to FormalIsMyFather for donating $3.." He read the message that went along with it also, but he didn't have any slips.

So you upped the ante. You sped up, and your head was bobbing up and down and he was just loving it. Maybe he was too in the moment because you could actually hear Damon and Seth asking him if he was alright.

And you forgot. You forgot his facecam was on, and you sucked his dick like a motherfucker and he was throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut and about 3k people were witnessing that happening. Soon he snapped back to it though, and you could tell Matt was close. So close that he legitimately ended the stream and the call with the rest of his team even though they were scrimming at the moment. He threw his controller behind him, and he grabbed your hair and put it up into a messy ponytail and pulled a bit as he groaned and squirmed in his chair, looking for more.

So you looked up at him, with your little puppy dog eyes, and said, "Sorry I made you end your stream, daddy." And he came all over your face.


End file.
